resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Beatty
Henry Beatty was a young child from Raccoon City and a student at East Raccoon Elementary. He, along with some other children and civilians disappeared in the days during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident and posters (including a school photo of him) were placed up around the Raccoon City Police Station. Biography Though never really mentioned in the story, nothing much is known about Henry other than the facts that he was a fifth grade student at East Raccoon Elementary, was one of Sherry Birkin's classmates and had a younger brother named Carl in second grade. On September 24, 2018, Henry could be seen smiling and hi-fiving his best friend Thomas Bennett (the class clown) answered one of Mrs. Pritchard's questions in a wisecracking manner. Soon, along with the rest of the class, Henry would have been among the other students within the school when principal Mr. Robert Stanley made an announcement to gather every student and faculty into the emergency assembly area on the school oval. Even though he wasn't far from Sherry when the class made a single file, Henry failed to notice the former slip away and ditch the school to make her own way to the police station. When everyone made it to the school oval, Henry responded to his name on the class roll (being in alphabetical order) when it was called out by Mrs. Pritchard. When the teacher noticed that Sherry was missing, Henry, along with everyone else in the class tried calling out for Sherry. At some point during the Raccoon City outbreak, Henry ended up separating from her teacher and most of her classmates. He ended up with a number of children who later wound up lost and missing and likely never reunited with his younger brother Carl. Photos of him, including his physical description and "last seen" were put up around the Raccoon Police Station. Due to the outbreak happening, sending out a search party would have been impossible and instead, only the police station can be searched. However, Henry and the other missing children were never found. It is quite certain that Henry, along with the others were infected and/or killed in between the days of September 24 and 28. Post Mortem On the night of September 29, when surviving newcomers Claire Redfield and Christopher Kent came and investigated the police station, they both likely (and briefly) saw the photos/poster of Henry, the missing children and civilians. Physical Appearance Henry is a Caucasian ten-year-old human boy. He has a relatively average height (4 feet, 5.5 inches according to his physical description), weight and build for most boys her age. Henry has short-medium length brown hair with a "spiky top," slightly tanner skin and baby blue eyes. As an elementary school student, Henry was last seen wearing wore the boys' version of the East Raccoon Elementary school uniform, which comprises of a white short-sleeved polo shirt with a collar and the school logo on the left side of the chest, blue shorts, plain white fold-over socks worn above the ankles and black trainers. Trivia * Henry is a minor, or rather, extra character exclusive to the 'Resident Hero' story. * Henry is one week older than Sherry * Henry is the headcanonical older brother of Resident Evil 2 Remake 2019 "Easter Egg" character Carl Beatty. * During the events of the "Prologue: Part 2", Henry (like every other student) was alive and well during that point of the story. Category:New Headcanon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Extra Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Children Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Students Category:Humans